


Three Fingers

by AIMRWV



Series: Peccatum - Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Edgeplay, Insecurity, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, PWP without Porn, Size Kink, Small Penis, Smut, Voyeurism, Windows - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV
Summary: Jinki can't help but watch when he sees his new, insanely hot neighbor masturbate.Written for the Summerof5HINee Kinktober including the following kinks:Voyeurism, Masturbation, Size-Kink
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: Peccatum - Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980490
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	1. Three Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go with number 5 of my entries. Just one more to go than I have reached my goal of getting 6 pieces for this challenge done. 
> 
> I wrote this in a little over 4 hours so it might not be as polished BUT I finished it before falling asleep so congrats to me. Title is crap but I couldn't bother thinking of a better one. You'll get it when you are done reading XD
> 
> Just as a heads up: This has a "little" non-conventional turn... please don't attack me in the comments for it thank you. XD

From the moment the handsome man moved into the apartment across the street, Jinki knew that he was doomed. Through the years of living alone it has become a habit to spend weekday evenings sitting by his window, watching the people following their duties while he ate, a usually ordered, dinner. Due to his work as a high school teacher he was more than fed up with human interaction after a whole day at school with moody teenagers. People-watching simply was a way of calming down after a busy and tiring day.

Of course, his gaze would sometimes also find the windows of the people living in the apartments across the street, but it has never been interesting, and also slightly creepy. Just a few people sitting at tables or watching tv, nothing worth his while.

Then, something changed. A week ago someone moved into the apartment just a story lower than his right across from the window he usually sat at, giving him the most perfect possible view into the man’s bedroom. Said man was everything Jinki has ever dreamed off: He was tall, handsome and preferred to walk around his place topless, showing off his perfect abs to the empty room.

Jinki knew it was wrong to watch him and during the first two weeks he even felt guilty for watching him hang his laundry in the small storage room to the right. He tried to keep it short, but it has been at least two years since he had properly last been with someone and it was starting to show. Just watching the good-looking stranger made his heart speed up and he wanted nothing more than to be thrown around in bed by that man.

After a while, he watched him more closely, for longer periods of time. For some reason the other still hadn’t installed any curtains even though winter was approaching and the light in his room completely exposed everything for Jinki to see.

The first time Jinki caught the handsome man masturbating, he almost choked on his water. Not only because he hadn’t expected the other to be dumb enough to do it in a well-lit room at dusk without any curtains pulled, but mostly because of his size.

Falsifying all expectations, he was rubbing his penis with only two fingers and a thumb – not more needed to cover the length while he held his phone in his other hand, probably watching porn. Jinki swallowed hard. If anything, this made the stranger even more attractive. If there was something he always got off too, it was small dicks. Some people had a size kink for huge ones, he was the opposite. The way small penises could be handled, the way the actors in his fetish porn movies were theatrically struggling to properly penetrate their partner never failed to get him over the edge.

Within seconds he could feel blood rushing south, now that he finally saw someone like that in person. His previous sexual partners had mostly been of an average size, some even slightly above and ever since he had found his interest in smaller ones, he had barely been intimate with anyone as nobody could fit in the picture he had painted of a desirable sexual partner.

The pulsing in Jinki’s crotch didn’t stop but got more intense by the minute as Jinki was unable to take his eyes off the masturbating man. Since the latter had started, his dick had grown a little, still not quite reaching an average size, and his movements were getting faster, approaching his orgasm.

In desperation Jinki pressed onto the hard member in his pants, trying to keep himself from jerking himself off while watching this handsome man work on his tiny dick. He wasn’t a creep like that.

Instead, he got off about then minutes after the man from across the street reached his high, replaying the scenes in his head for a million times.

After that night, it only got worse. Jinki caught himself waiting for the handsome man to masturbate almost every night, sitting by his window shamelessly wearing nothing but a pair of sweats and a thin shirt that could easily be removed if necessary.

The stranger always did it on his bed and the moment his hand disappeared into his briefs, Jinki pulled out his dick, tugging on the heavy length while the man in the other apartment was still typing on his phone with his other hand – probably searching for something worth watching.

By the time the handsome dude was properly rubbing his dick inside his underwear, Jinki was already fully hard, precum leaking from the tip. He felt anticipation rush through his veins when the other pulled out his hand, his tiny penis barely showing through the grey fabric as he rubbed his hands over it.

Jinki noticed the man from across the street loved to play with himself through his briefs and he adored the sight of that, though he also loved to see him completely bare. Today, the stranger came into his underwear after almost forty minutes of lazily playing with his member. For Jinki, today’s session got a lot more intense than what he was used to. Several times did he almost reach his orgasm, using all his self-control to pull his hand away, dick throbbing in need of friction as he denied it touch.

Edging himself for almost half an hour completely took a toll on him and he started walking back and forth by the window, his hard dick bouncing with his steps, never averting his gaze. He was completely focused on the naked man’s beautifully toned body and his even prettier penis, waiting for him to come so he could finally get over the edge himself.

Close to forty minutes into it, he finally saw the man’s body trembling as a wet spot formed in the grey briefs and Jinki was able to let go. He was panting with an open mouth while his right arm was rubbing his shaft in almost super-human speed. The orgasm that overcame him shortly was so intense he needed to hold himself up with one arm as his legs were getting weak, hand pressed onto the cold glass of the window while he shot hot strings of cum against it, thrusting into his hand. His eyes were closed the whole time through his orgasm, head pulsing from the incredible pleasure of finally releasing after over half an hour of constant edging.

He couldn’t even watch how his cum was slowly dripping along the clear surface but instead let himself slowly down onto the floor where he spread out his whole body while his dick was slowly returning to its flaccid state. It has been, by far, the best and most intense orgasm he had had in ages if not in his whole life so exhausting that he barely made it to bed.

The next evening, when Jinki first looked over to the familiar apartment, he noticed a piece of paper that was taped onto the window, spelling out words he had troubles registering.

“Did you enjoy the show? Tonight, 20:30”

Jinki read it again.

He read it once more.

It took him at least 10 tries to properly realise what those words actually meant. The dude from across the street knew. He knew that he had watched him – and he invited him to watch again.

Jinki immediately walked away from the window, his mind running in circles. Partly from embarrassment, wondering when the other had noticed him and why he hadn’t registered the other seeing him, partly from the sudden arousal that he was, again, embarrassed about.

“Fuck” Jinki mumbled when he finally added one and one together. He must have seen him while he had his eyes closed, right when he came. That night it hadn’t been that late yet, the last rays of daylight probably making it possible for the stranger to see into his apartment.

He couldn’t watch that night. He was filled with shame that he had been discovered, even more, because of the state the other had probably seen him in: panting while ejaculating onto the window, probably bent over into an unnatural position.

It took several days for Jinki to peek out of that window again, doing his best to stay hidden from a certain male across the street.

The piece of paper had been replaced with a new one that made Jinki swallow hard.

“Don’t be shy. 21:30”

He looked at the clock on his wall. 20:24. More than an hour left. By that time it would be dark, Jinki noticed and the next hour he spent ashamed of his own temptation to take the invitation.

What exactly had made him give in to his desire, he didn’t know, but at exactly 21:30 he sat on his chair, looking out of the window only to see the gorgeous man walk to his bed, turning on one more lamp – for no particular reason Jinki thought at first before realising that the other was expecting to be watched.

One thing had changed though, while the handsome man was moving his fingers along his short shaft, no phone was in sight. Instead, his eyes were closed, sometimes opening to have a glimpse in Jinki’s direction.

It would be impossible to see him, as Jinki sat in the dark while the stranger was in a fully lit-up room, and despite that giving him a sense of security, something in Jinki wanted to let the other know that he was there.

While his mind was still unsure if this was the right thing to do, his penis knew exactly what it wanted, tenting in his sweat pants within minutes, staining the soft fabric with the first drops of precum that formed without him even touching the aching length.

“Fuck this.” Jinki mumbled, grabbing his cock almost violently, pulling it out of its confinement and started teasing it, following the movements the stranger across the street made. The three fingers the latter used barely satisfied Jinki physically, but his mind was going crazy.

Thinking about how, for the other, this was the perfect amount of friction, how this was able to satisfy him – there was nothing more arousing to Jinki.

The closer he came to his orgasm the more intense got the deep wish of letting the stranger know about his presence and without thinking twice, he turned on the lamp by the window with his foot, suddenly completely exposed: legs spread wide, his twitching penis pointing up to his belly button while he rapidly stroked it with only three fingers, desperation for more clearly showing in his hooded eyes that were still fixed on the naked figure across the street.

That figure immediately noticed the change the very moment he next opened his eyes. When their gazes met, just for a second, neither of them moved even a muscle and everything Jinki could register was the smirk on the stranger’s face when he started rubbing his member faster immediately after making sure that he was being watched. It felt as if electricity was pumping through Jinki’s body as he ejaculated just seconds later, his body curling up into a ball, feet lifting off the floor as he released all over his body, some hitting the chair, a few strings even coating the glass window.

Immediately after his orgasm, Jinki turned the light back off, moving away from the window as if he was chased by lions. What had he been thinking? The stranger now knew his face, he could never leave the house again without fearing he would randomly bump into him.

Throughout the next week, there were a few more messages put on the stranger’s windows but Jinki ignored all of them. He would never do it again. Never.

Though Jinki had promised himself to stay away from him, he missed watching the unknown man masturbate. He missed the thrill of masturbating to a real person. Even more if that person looked as if he directly jumped out of his dreams.

In a particularly tempting night, his sexual frustration running high, he couldn’t handle it and went out to buy two bottles of soju, hoping alcohol could save his night. He was just about to leave the convenient store around the corner when a sudden “Hey” almost made him drop his green bottles.

Jinki turned around and faced his most beautiful dream that turned into his biggest nightmare that very moment. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen stood in front of him, a smirk playing around his lips as he said:

“I’m Choi Minho. What’s your name?”

* * *

A/N

Feel free to visit my [MASTERLIST](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1431224/aimrwv-masterlist-2-0) to see more of my stories! Ao3 Links are always in the top right corner!


	2. Two Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> This includes reverse!Size-Kink which means Minho's dick is SMALL and it will be pointed out constantly.
> 
> Don't like don't read.
> 
> Includes the following kinks: reverse!Size-Kink, Bodyworship
> 
> ps: This is a sequel to (Onho-Voyeurism)
> 
> Without reading the first part, this one will not make much sense!

* * *

Jinki swallowed hard, completely frozen, unable to move. Not even an arm length away from him stood the person he had wanted to run into the least in the world.

It took a few seconds until he put himself back together and was able to answer the taller’s question:

“Lee Jinki.”

“Nice to meet you Lee Jinki.” Minho said with a smirk, paying for his bottle of Soju in the meantime.

“It was nice meeting you too… I gotta go.” Jinki said, wanting nothing more than to flee the scene immediately.

“Where are you going?”

“Just… Somewhere I have to be?” the shorter spoke but Minho wasn’t fooled.

“With those bottles of Soju?” the latter asked sceptically and Jinki knew it was no use to pretend he was going to do anything else.

“Alright, you got me. I’ll drink myself to sleep. Thanks for making me say it out loud.” Jinki said, raising one of the bottles with an ironic nod. “Night.”

He was about to turn around when Minho spoke up once more: “Wanna come over? I was going to do the exact same thing. Drinking together is a little less pathetic than doing it alone, don’t you think?”

Despite knowing it was the worst idea, Jinki had to admit that Minho was right and shortly decided to take the invitation.

Just minutes later they were climbing the stairs to Minho’s apartment because the elevator was out of service and Jinki regretted his decision.

“So, this is why you are so fit?” Jinki said completely out of breath when they reached the seventh floor.

“You think I am fit?” Minho teased but explained himself immediately. “And to answer your question, no, that’s because of football.”

“Football?” Jinki asked while Minho opened the door by entering his passcode.

“I play for the Suwon Bluewings” The taller stated nonchalantly as if it wasn’t a big deal. Never in his life had Jinki been interested in football so he had no idea what exactly that meant.

“Oh…I see.” the shorter just said, more interested in the interior of Minho’s apartment than his position on a football field.

“You are hard to impress, aren’t you?”

“Not really, no. When were you born?” Jinki asked to make sure that they addressed each other correctly.

“1991. You?”

“1989” Jinki stated while he entered the room, he knew all too well.

“You don’t look that old.” Minho said, placing his bottle of Soju on the table by the wall.

“You prefer younger men then?”

“Not at all.” The younger smirked and invited Jinki to put his bottles down as well.

It wasn’t long until they awkwardly sat together on the floor, using the cap of the bottle to decide who would have to drink first. Each flicked onto the small aluminium piece that almost completely detached from the cap when they opened the bottle. To Jinki’s joy, he was the one with the stronger fingers, flipping off the piece so hard that it landed a few meters away from him.

Without commenting, Minho drank shot, filling up his glass twice more until he finally stopped drinking.

“So, mind sharing why YOU are drinking tonight?” He asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“I am thirty, I can drink whenever I want.” Jinki answered and Minho shrugged.

“Guess you are right. Something tells me that’s not the reason though…”

Jinki would not give the other the satisfaction of being right so he just let it be and ask back instead.

“How about you? You are not thirty yet, so you have to have another reason.” Jinki joked but Minho took it a little more serious than he thought he would take it.

“Does being thrown out by a hook-up count?” The latter asked, taking a few more shots of Soju, Jinki filling up each one of them, at one point joining the younger.

As soon as the first bottle was completely empty, Minho reached for the second one but Jinki wasn’t having it. They had met in the strangest way possible and in more ways than not, Minho was a complete stranger to him but nevertheless, Jinki didn’t like to see the younger this desperate to forget.

“May I ask why?” Jinki asked, holding the bottle protectively in his arm. What he forgot was that there was a third one that Minho easily reached and opened.

“I am pretty sure you can guess why.” The younger said while holding up the bottle to toast to his neighbour.

“Why would I know that?” Jinki asked while Minho drank a huge sip of alcohol, not even bothering to fill his glass, instead he just drank from the bottle.

“I am not exactly well endowed” he made a short break but for some odd reason – probably the alcohol that was starting to affect his mind – Jinki wasn’t following, so, the younger elaborated. “Down there. You know?”

Jinki’s eyes grew bigger instantly. Even though he most definitely knew about that fact, he hadn’t though that Minho would talk about it this openly with someone he didn’t even know before he realized that the taller had nothing to hide in front of him.

“Oh…” He said, blushing because he was reminded of the fact that he repeatedly masturbated at the sight of Minho doing the same. “I had wanted to apologize for watching you without your consent. It was very out of character for me. I don’t usually do things like this.”

The look on Minho’s face changed immediately and his lips pulled into a small smile.

“I liked it.” He said with a straight face, Jinki almost choking on the shot he was about to drink.

“You like it when strangers watch you masturbate without asking?”

“I like it when HANDSOME strangers watch me masturbate.” Minho smirked, instantly making Jinki blush again.

There was a short moment of silence before the younger spoke up again:

“You know? I don’t particularly dislike my size, it is actually very convenient for sports, but I must admit I had been quite surprised when I saw you getting off to my small dick. Most just leave or make fun of it when I involve a second person in my sexual activities.” The way Minho spoke made Jinki’s heart clench for a second, suddenly imagining all the shit the other must have gone through just because of his lack in size. There was sadness and pain swinging with the nonchalant way he tried to say it and Jinki spoke without thinking:

“Those people don’t deserve to put their eyes on you. I adore it.”

The moment it was out, Jinki knew he would never be able to take it back again, so he grabbed his shot-glass to coat his insides with the numbing liquid once more. He wasn’t even able to see the shocked expression on Minho’s face and only looked up when the other suddenly moved closer.

“What do you mean?” The gorgeous man whispered as he was coming closer, suddenly a lot more confident again.

“I…” Jinki tried to speak but he couldn’t. Minho was too close; a hand on his muscular thighs.

“You like this?” He was asked again and before Jinki could properly think, Minho took his hand and placed it right onto his crotch. With a chuckle the younger watched Jinki blush again, not making any moves to pull his hand away though. Instead he felt the older’s finger move, looking for some kind of bump that indicated the placement of his dick.

“You weren’t lying. Do you get off to small cocks Jinki?” Minho teased and Jinki was losing all his self-control. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the presence of his wet dream sculptured in a beautiful man, or maybe it just was the sudden arousal that spread through his body when he couldn’t find Minho’s dick. Either way, he nodded, non-verbally answering Minho’s question.

“Not much of a talker, are you?” the latter asked pressing his hand on top of Jinki’s to guide him to the small bulge that indicated the position of his slowly hardening dick. He wasn’t usually this fast – mostly out of terror of his partner’s reaction to his small penis. Seeing Jinki so utterly excited about it was a completely new experience to him and he was enjoying the sudden change in dynamics.

“Do you wanna see it?” He then asked and Jinki opened his mouth for the first time in a while.

“Hell yes.” He said in a strangely breathy voice, his fingers immediately moving to Minho’s belt.

“Slow down there. Let’s move this to the bed.” the latter said teasingly as he removed Jinki’s hand.

While they were getting up, Minho was already undoing his pants, Jinki following his example until they were both left in their underwear, getting on the bed immediately.

Spread out on the soft sheets, Minho put his arms behind his head, body completely at Jinki’s mercy.

It was surreal to see the younger’s naked frame from such proximity and he wanted to make the most of this moment, his hands roaming Minho’s chest and abdomen with utter care, enjoying the muscles that flexed underneath every area he touched. He was most definitely very well built, Jinki wondering if he actively did bodybuilding as well, a little bit of football wasn’t going to form these kinds of muscles.

“Can I?” Jinki asked, his fingers following the trail of hair from Minho’s belly button down to the hem of his briefs.

“Serve yourself.” Minho said, carefully watching the older’s face light up when he slowly pulled down the fabric, just enough to set the small length free from its restrictions.

“You are gorgeous.” Jinki said in awe, taking Minho’s penis between two fingers. It was rock hard, a lot harder than his own got which surprised him. For some reason he had expected it to be softer, but he wasn’t complaining. “So hard.”

“Complaining?” Minho teased, pushing himself up on his elbows as he watched what Jinki was doing.

“Not at all. I love your dick so much.” At this point, Jinki had lost any kind of decency, he had nothing to lose anymore anyway. His dignity had left the moment he had accepted Minho’s offer to take a look.

“Well… I have not heard THAT a whole lot.” The taller answered with a soft smile, enjoying the kind of attention he was getting from the older. “It’s all yours.”

Everything that followed these words felt like heaven to Jinki. He immediately started playing with the short shaft that reacted to his touches a lot more than he would have expected it to. When he closed his fist around it, massaging the completely hidden length gently, he could feel it twitching in his hand and it was the greatest feeling in the world. At least to him.

His other hand, he used to fondle with Minho’s balls, finally getting a reaction out of the very quiet man. As he juggled the hot sacks in with his fingers, a short and breathy moan escaped Minho’s throat and Jinki was immediately hooked.

He wanted nothing more than to feel how this penis would feel like inside of him. How much would he even feel it? He couldn’t wait to see. But before he would do that, he needed to try something else. Jinki released Minho’s dick from his grip, the length slapping onto Minho’s abdomen where it was leaking small drops of precum against the tanned skin – so beautifully.

With fast fingers, he pulled at the tight fabric of Minho’s underwear, the latter assisting him by lifting his hips off the bed, allowing the older to completely get rid of the grey briefs

“You really like this, don’t you?” Minho stated, still not quite knowing how to handle the fact that Jinki seemed so enchanted by the only body part he had never gotten a nice word for before.

Instead of answering, Jinki’s gentle hands found his shaft again, rubbing it with two fingers before placing soft kisses on its slightly bigger head. With his tongue, he collected the drops of precum before engulfing the whole member in one go. It wasn’t at all straining and Jinki was on cloud nine.

He could feel the pulsing of Minho’s penis on his tongue, felt the weight of it and the saltiness combined with the musk scent he registered with his nose that was buried in the younger’s pubic hair. It was wonderful and Jinki got painfully aware of his own staining erection which was very obviously bulging against his black briefs.

Throaty moans were accompanied by the wet sound of Jinki sucking on Minho’s penis as if his life depended on it, the taller’s hand slowly moving up into Jinki’s hair, pressing the older further down even though he was already engulfing the entirety of his small cock.

“Fuck this feels good.” Minho moaned and Jinki pulled off. He knew the taller wasn’t going to hold it in much longer and he needed to feel him inside.

“Do you have condoms?” He asked, his hand still placed on Minho’s penis, enjoying every second.

Instead of answering, Minho reached for the nightstand and took out a package of condoms, handing them over to Jinki. The latter was surprised to see it regular sized but didn’t question it until Minho sat up to pull down the remaining fabric on his body.

Jinki just followed the younger’s lead and helped him to remove the briefs of his legs completely enjoying the sudden attention on himself that he even forgot about touching Minho’s dick for a few minutes. As soon as the underwear was off, the latter immediately started rubbing Jinki’s hard member that at least doubled his, in length and width.

“What are you doing?” Jinki asked when Minho opened a condom and placed it on the head of the older’s penis.

“Putting the condom on what do you mean?” The taller answered, looking at Jinki with a confused expression.

“I think you misunderstood.” Jinki said, taking the condom from Minho’s hands, approaching the latter’s crotch area with it. “Lay down.” He said, pressing Minho’s chest to get him on his back.

“Are you serious now?” Minho asked, completely flabbergasted.

“Dead serious.”

“I don’t have fitting condoms though.” Now, it was Minho who blushed.

“These will have to work. Just hold onto the base.”

For Minho though, that was easier said than done. He had never been the one to top and at some point, he gave up trying, being thankful if anyone even wanted to share a bed with him, and now the hot man from across the street was seriously asking him to fuck him.

He wouldn’t admit that he had never done this before, but it most definitely was easy to see form his sudden clumsiness.

“Don’t be nervous.”

“I am not.”

“Then hurry up.” Jinki said while Minho rolled the condom onto his penis. It was several sizes to big, wrinkles covering the small penis, making it look even smaller than it was and Jinki adored everything about it.

“I can’t get over how perfect you are. I don’t even think we need more lube, the bit on the condom should be enough.” He said, ogling Minho’s privates while the latter was still blushing.

“How do you want me?” Jinki then asked, suddenly unsure what would be the best position to unleash Minho’s full potential.

“I don’t know…”

“You probably can reach deeper from the back, let’s try that.” Jinki said, getting on all fours as he turned away from Minho who was on his knees, looking like a lost puppy because of the sudden change in dynamics.

The moment he saw Jinki using his own spit to coat his hole in it two fingers disappearing in the puckered rim, a flip inside of him switched and he was suddenly determined to make the best out of this night, placing his right hand on the older’s hips as he used his other hand to hold onto the base of his hard dick, slowly approaching the awaiting hole.

Jinki removed his fingers and got into a comfortable position as he waited for Minho to finally push inside. Strangely enough, he felt Minho’s fist on his butt cheeks before the crown of his dick could even penetrate the hole. His own dick was twitching at the sheer thought of Minho struggling to get it in behind him, leaking precum onto Minho’s neat bedding.

After a few seconds of enjoying the sensation of Minho’s humping his behind, he lowered his head onto the bed, using his hands to pull his ass apart, giving the taller a chance to finally push inside properly, which the other did.

“WOAH” Jinki moaned immediately. This felt even better than he had imagined. Minho’s hips pressed flush against his ass, his dick barely reaching anywhere just slightly stretching the rim. It was perfect.

“So good. So good. Yes. Move.” Jinki moaned as he pushed back against Minho who was gripping tightly onto the older’s hips.

“You are so hot inside Jinki.”

“MOVE.” The latter just said, and Minho did as he was told. It started with shallow thrusts as he tried not to fall out of the hole each time he moved out, but soon he realised that Jinki loved it when his head was breaching the hole anew and instead minimal movements, he moved his hips back and forth just enough for the tip of his dick to leave Jinki’s anus before he pushed back inside.

“You are so perfect.” Jinki moaned and Minho felt the older tightening up around him. “So good for me.”

Just seconds later, Jinki came, his body trembling from the sheer force of his orgasm as he collapsed onto the bed, releasing his seeds into the white sheets, Minho’s dick escaping his hole in the meantime.

“FUCK. That was so GOOD.” Jinki shouted and Minho released a slow grunt as he used two fingers to stroke his dick. The sudden loss of warmth and friction was frustrating, and he felt the sudden desire to cum on Jinki’s body.

“Can I cum ahhh on you?” Minho asked and Jinki immediately turned around with hooded eyes.

“Cum on my cock Minho.” He said, lazily playing with his softening dick as he waited for the taller to finish.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” The latter repeated like a mantra as he pulled off the condom and released sticky strings of cum all over Jinki’s penis, some getting caught in his pubic hair, some landing on his testicles.

“Oh god this feels amazing.” Jinki moaned and Minho collapsed next to him on the bed.

“You are a strange one Lee Jinki.” Minho mumbled a few minutes later as he reached for a box of tissues to clean up the mess he made.

“And you like that.” Jinki answered, taking the offered tissue and started to get rid of his own and Minho’s release.

“I do. We should do it again sometime.”

“You know how to reach me.” Jinki smirked.

“Are you offering your phone number?” Minho asked taking a second tissue to help Jinki clean up.

“That’s not what I was saying.” Jinki winked in the window’s direction and the taller understood.

“The notes?”

“The notes.”

* * *

Feel free to visit my [MASTERLIST](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1431224/aimrwv-masterlist-2-0) to see more of my stories! Ao3 Links are always in the top right corner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> This got a lot longer than I originally planned >< but I am guessing none of you will complain about that - It isn't really proofread sorry...
> 
> One of the kinkier things I have written and YES it is the second small-dick-Minho fic I wrote in a span of three months, I don't know why this happened.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it! That would make my day! <3


	3. One Finger

* * *

**Important:**

  
As I post this last part, I am working on re-writing a majority of this story, making it into something less rushed.   
As this was made for an event I didn't have more time to polish anything and I regret that since I really like the AU and the characters. I think they deserve more than this XDDD

The first part of it I have already re-written and it is now double the length of the original. (from 2k words to 4.3k)

I am planing on doing the same to the other two chapters (including this one) and maybe add one or two more.

Find the Re-Vamped version [HERE](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1475717/three-fingers)  
  
---  
  
Chapter 5.3 (Onho): **reverse!Size-Kink** , Bodyworship, Licking, Mentions of Bukkake

* * *

“Can I come over tonight?”

The sign was clear to see and Jinki immediately reached for paper and a pen. It hasn’t even been two days since their first encounter and to see Minho reaching out so soon made Jinki’s insides tingle with anticipation.

“21:00 Flat 604” Jinki wrote in big characters, making sure that it would be readable from the other side of the street.

Minho was punctual. Much to Jinki’s despair, a little too punctual as he was still organising his student’s exams he had been grading for the past two hours. He hadn’t even noticed so much time passing and on the way to his door, he checked himself in the mirror.

With horror did he realise that he hadn’t even bothered to put in contacts today and was still wearing his glasses. There was no time to change that though, letting the younger wait wasn’t an option so he pressed the button which was allowing Minho to get into the building.

Within a minute, Jinki changed into a fresh shirt and halfway decent pants, opening the door just a second before Minho would have knocked.

“Great timing.” The latter said with a smile, hand still up in the air as he was about announce his arrival.

“Come in. Sorry it is messy.” Jinki said, walking aside to let his guest in. The latter was carrying a bag with snacks and a bottle of beer, Jinki noticed and immediately took it from him to give him enough space to take off his coat.

“Hang your coat over here, I will take this.” The older walked towards the couch, placing the food and beer on the table while he tried to calm his breathing. The sudden arrival of the most attractive man he had ever been close to affected him more than he thought it would.

“You have a nice apartment.” Minho said as he walked into the living room, startling Jinki who had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts no notice his presence.

“Thank you, I guess.” He said, scratching his neck. “It is nice that you came over. Why did you want to come to my place instead of just calling me to yours?”

“Do I need a reason?” Minho answered with a grin, sitting down on Jinki’s dark green couch.

“Do you?” Jinki asked back, sitting down on the other end sideways, facing the taller male with one leg up on the soft cushions.

“Glasses look good on you.” Minho said instead of answering to the other’s question, and Jinki couldn’t help but touch the black glasses that sat on his nose.

“They help me see, that’s good enough.” He tried to avoid taking it as a compliment.

“Wanna watch some TV?” the taller then asked, reaching for the remote controls.

“Sure, why not.” Jinki answered, glad that this conversation was cut short. It has been so incredibly awkward that he wanted nothing more than to disappear. He wasn’t exactly very smooth when it came to interacting with people like Minho.

When the TV was turned on, the first channel showed nothing but commercials, so Minho quickly changed it, zapping through the different stations, not resting on any of them for longer than a few seconds – that was until he reached the sports channel.

Over a minute did Minho watch the analysation of a football game between two major Korean football teams, bent forward as if it was the most important thing he had ever seen in his life.

“Are you alright?” Jinki asked after a while when Minho’s face darkened as he watched the results of the cup.

“Yeah, just that Ulsan Hyundai lost against Pohang tonight. We were hoping on their victory because they are a lot less of a threat to our position than Pohang.” Minho said, looking slightly distressed

“Your position?” Jinki asked, moving a little closer to where the taller was sitting.

“Yeah, I told you didn’t I?” He skipped back a little until the screen showed the current league table “I play for the Suwon Bluewings, we are third placed at the moment. There!” Minho said as he pointed at the screen.

Jinki’s mind was running in circles as he tried to make sense of the graphic that was currently shown in a freeze frame. Yes, Minho had told him he played football, but never in his life would Jinki have expected him to play professionally.

“Wait, so you don’t just play football, but you are an actual athlete?” Jinki said in disbelief – not that he cared much about it himself, but he knew that there were quite a few people idolising athletes just how they idolised celebrities. So, to think that he was sitting on his couch with someone who came out on television was a lot.

“I get it now.” Minho laughed, adding additional information when he saw Jinki’s confused face: “Your reaction I mean. Not to sound self-absorbed, but people usually react a little more impressed when I tell them I play for the Bluewings. But you have no clue what that even means.”

“Don’t laugh.” Jinki said, blushing a little because of his lack of knowledge about sports. “I know other things.”

“No hard feelings.” Minho said with a warm smile. “I kinda prefer it this way.”

“I am glad I am a football noob then.” Jinki said before his gaze slowly moved down further.

His look didn’t go unnoticed by Minho who held out his left arm, offering Jinki the space next to him – an offer the older immediately took.

They sat like that for a few minutes, watching more sports that Jinki didn’t have the slightest interest in, but that didn’t matter. Anticipation spread in his chest and his hand was soon placed on Minho’s strong thighs where it rested for a while.

“Can I?” Jinki asked as his hand slowly moved up the taller’s thigh.

Minho nodded, his head turning around to look at the older who met his gaze.

“Hyung?” He asked and Jinki answered with a soft hum while his hand was slowly opening the buckle of Minho’s belt.

“You are really handsome.” Minho said, enjoying the small blush on Jinki’s cheeks when the latter processed the compliment.

“I am not. But thank you anyway.” The older answered, now focusing on his right hand which was moving past the hem of Minho’s pants now that he finally got the belt off.

“No, I really mean that.” The younger reinforced his previous statement, taking a hold of Jinki’s hand to get his attention. “You are a beautiful man Lee Jinki.”

“Why are you saying this?” Jinki asked, his hand held tightly by Minho’s while they their eyes locked.

“Because you don’t seem to know it yourself.”

“Does that matter?”

“Can’t you just take the compliment?” Minho asked, thumb drawing circles on the back of Jinki’s warm hand. The latter did not answer anything anymoe, an unfamiliar warmth spreading in his chest that he couldn’t quite identify.

There was a long silence between them before Minho used his hand to guide Jinki’s back to the spot he had pulled him away from, allowing the older to feel him up, properly this time.

The television was still playing in the background, but their attention was on each other rather than the cooking show that was currently playing.

Jinki’s hand soon disappeared in Minho’s pants, looking for the small bump he had grown so attached to through the fabric of the latter’s briefs. The moment he found it, a small beam of joy shot through him, excited to finally be able to touch Minho’s dick again. Touching his own just couldn’t compare to how he felt when he held this small penis in his hand. The size on its own would have been hot enough, but to have it attached to such a fine specimen of a man was astonishing.

He let his fingers rub along the softness of it, enjoying to finally be able to experience it in its flaccid state. For the longest while Minho did not say anything, letting Jinki do whatever he wanted while he watched the show playing on TV. After e few minutes though, when he felt himself hardening slowly, he spoke up:

“Can I ask you something?”

For a second, Jinki stopped in his movements as he hadn’t expected Minho to say anything as he hadn’t spoken up before.

“Sure.” He said not removing his hand but taking a break from his constant fondling.

“Why do you like this?”

“This?”

“My size I mean. Why do you like it? I still don’t quite understand why you do.” Minho asked, his face sincere, worrying that Jinki might just be messing with him. It had also been the reason why he hadn’t contacted him the very next day after their first encounter. There had been too many bad experiences and he didn’t want to add another one.

“I like cute things. And you are really cute.” Jinki said, patting Minho’s length with one finger while he spoke. “Big dicks are overrated. Too much to handle, painful when someone doesn’t know what he is doing. Harder to pleasure orally and honestly, big dicked guys usually are also huge dicks regarding their personality. Think they own you, think they don’t have to do anything, just pounding into me is making me feel good. And believe me they couldn’t be more wrong.”

“So, you are into my dick because of my personality?” Minho asked with a sceptical look on his face. “You barely know me.”

“As for now I am very much physically attracted to it.” Jinki smirked and moved his fingers around the hardening member. “I love to play with you. And I love to feel you harden between my fingers.”

“I can feel that.” Minho says as he takes a hold of Jinki’s wrist. “What do you want from me?” He asks while he pulls the older’s hand out of his pants, voice suddenly more serious.

“I…” Jinki starts but stopped because he didn’t know himself. He was majorly attracted to Minho and his whole body, not just his dick, but he could feel that the other seemed a lot more unsure about the whole situation than he had last time.

Minho waits for a few seconds and continues when he realised that it would be hard to get an answer to that question.

“Can I be honest?” the younger asked and Jinki nodded. “I am not entirely sure if I am comfortable with you being so attracted to my dick. It doesn’t make sense to me. I can't help but worry about your real intentions... If you are just here to make fun of me please don’t. I am a confident man but even I can only take that much.”

Immediately Jinki’s eyes widened “No! no no no no! You have that all wrong. I am so sorry that I made you feel this way. None of my intentions were bad. Do you really think I faked everything last time? I am not that good of an actor.”

Minho’s face was slowly relaxing while Jinki kept apologizing, trying to explain himself. He was talking so much that the younger got tired of it and did something that even surprised himself. He just bent forward and captured the older male’s lips with his own, making him shut up immediately. 

Yes he had had his doubts about how sincere Jinki's intentions wer but not to this extent. He just wanted to hear it to make sure he wasn't letting the older get to close.

Wen their lips met, for a split second, both froze, not moving a single inch; but shortly Jinki moved closer, returning the kiss by moving his lips slowly, adding a little more pressure as he slowly changed their positions.

The older was now sitting on Minho’s lap, kissing him passionately from above while the latter’s big hands were roaming his backside. The kiss continued for several minutes, changing pace every few seconds as they discovered each other’s bodies – something they hadn’t really done before as they had been too occupied with following their own pleasure.

It felt different today, a lot more personal, a lot more intimate. Not just a random one-night-stand, but maybe that was because neither of them had had any alcohol.

They shifted in position again when the kiss slowed down, Minho turning them around until he was towering over the older, hips pressed together while he looked down at Jinki who looked just as gorgeous as ever.

His hair was messy and his lips were swollen from the excessive make-out session while his eyes were glossy.

“I really really like these glasses on you. You should wear them more often.” Minho spoke shortly before he placed a small peck on Jinki’s full lips.

“Don’t worry about my intentions.” The older then said, still bothered by Minho’s insecurities. “I am here because I am attracted by you. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Alright, I will keep that in mind.” Minho said, slowly moving his hips on top of Jinki’s. “I was just making sure. Don’t worry about it either. We are all good.”

“Great. So, can you fuck me now?” Jinki asked and Minho laughed at the older’s bluntness.

“You are going to be the death of me Lee Jinki.” He mumbled as both of them were hurrying to get out of their clothes, being left in nothing but socks within a minute, returning into their previous position without hesitation right after Jinki ran to his room to get fitting condoms.

“You actually bought some?” Minho said, surprised because he knew how hard it was to find condoms in his size.

“I have my sources.” Jinki said, immediately pulling Minho’s body closer, enjoying the feeling of his own hard dick rubbing along Minho’s pelvis, pubic hare tickling him as he was looking for the softness of the latter’s privates.

Minho was the one who put the condom on himself, surprised at the comfortable fit. Though it still wasn’t as tight as it was supposed to be, it definitely fit a lot better than the ones he had tried on before and he couldn’t wait to finally put it into good use. He didn’t have to wait much longer because Jinki was already pulling up his legs as he was anticipating Minho’s next move.

“Does it work like this?” The older asked, looking at Minho who was aligning his penis with Jinki’s hole.

“If you can keep up your legs like that it should.”

Jinki did as he was told, hugging his knees with his arms with closed eyes as he waited for Minho to breach his entrance.

When he finally did, Jinki moaned deeply and Minho lost his mind once more.

“Yes! Come inside. YES.” Jinki almost shouted and Minho was sure he was exaggerating, but it didn’t matter because Jinki’s ass felt heavenly.

Other than last time, Minho already knew what would please Jinki most, so he clenched his buttocks together as he did his best to thrust back and forth, hoping to make the older feel at least something.

“So good Minho. YESS” Jinki kept moaning and at some point, Minho forgot about his lack in size, enjoying the reactions he got out of the older male who was panting with an open mouth.

Minho noticed that Jinki’s grip on his legs got weaker, so he took a hold of the other’s calves, helping him to hold up his legs properly which allowed Jinki to remove his hands.

“Thanks.” The latter moaned as he used his right hand to jerk himself off while Minho’s movement didn’t slow down. Jinki lasted longer than last time and was surprised by the incredible amount of stamina the younger had, rapidly thrusting into his hole for several minutes without slowing down – not even a little. That had to be the athlete in him, Jinki guessed, blessing football for the first time in is life.

“I am close.” Minho said with shuddering hips and Jinki immediately moved away, the younger’s tiny cock escaping his hole easily. Before the latter could ask what was happening, Jinki already explained.

“On my lips. Please. I want to kiss it off.” He moaned while he moved into a kneeling position, Minho standing up in the meantime, one leg placed on the floor, one bent on the couch.

Jinki looked at the gorgeous penis in front of his face, watching how Minho’s huge hands removed the condom. The contrast was beautiful and just like when he first saw him jerk off, Minho just took three fingers as he rubbed himself to completion, white ropes being shot out of the short shaft, Jinki immediately pressing his lips onto the slit, capturing some of the cum with every peck he placed on the small head.

While Minho was coming down from his high, Jinki kept rubbing his own dick with his fist, fast and rough until his orgasm was approaching as well. While he came, he couldn’t help but lap up the remaining bits of cum on Minho’s softening member, enjoying his musky scent.

Jinki kept licking, not stopping even when he had come down from his high, Minho’s small penis juggling with the movement of his tongue as he played with it.

“Jinki?” Minho asked, unsure what to do with the overenthusiastic kitten-like man beneath him.

“Huh?” The latter said, finally being pulled back into reality. “Sorry… Uhm.. can I?”

“What do you mean?”

“I… I kinda want to keep licking you.” Jinki admitted

“Really?” Minho asked in disbelief, knowing though that he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Mhh.” Jinki said, burring his face in the taller’s privates again.

“Let me sit down first ok? I have a cramp in my leg.” Minho admitted and Jinki complied non-verbally pulling him down with his warm, soft hands until his naked but was seated on the dark green fabric of the older’s couch.

Immediately, Jinki latched back onto his member while moving into a comfortable position that allowed him full access to Minho’s dick. He just loved the way he was able to move it around just with his tongue, the softness of the skin, the heat that radiated from Minho’s crotch – everything was so perfect. He didn’t even have the desire to take the little one into his mouth but was more than content with just licking all over it, especially enjoying teasing the small slit on top of it.

Minho watched the older with curious eyes, it being a completely new experience to be ravished to thoroughly and lovingly. Even if he wasn’t getting hard again so soon, the sensations he was experiencing, also emotionally, were incredible and he used one of his hands to gently massage the back of Jinki’s head, giving back a little of the appreciation he was experiencing.

There was one thing Minho was sure of by now and that was that Jinki was definitely not playing any games.

No one could be THIS good of an actor.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I don't know why I keep getting ideas for this AU... but judging from the comments I guess it is welcome? Anyway I didn't read this over more than once, will probably do so tomorrow, so please do bear with mistakes...
> 
> If you liked it I would be SOOO happy to see you in the comments! Do consider to leave one please. I don't bite and you could really make my day!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3<3
> 
> Xx
> 
> R


End file.
